Penguins From The Future
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Okay, the basic idea is that Kowalski's children have come from the future. But, who is his mate? Read and find out! NOT Doris if that's what you thought.
1. Chapter 1

Penguins From The Future

Prologue

**Hehe, okay! I posted this on the 'TRAILERS' forum, and now it's time for the real thing!**

**Don't own PoM. And sad because of it.**

_May 9, 2024_

Kowalski and his mate, who's name should be classified, ran through the gunfire, attempting to avoid the deadly shots at all costs. And trailing behind them, were their two children, Karen and Stacy.

Karen, being the youngest, cried out everytime she heard a large explosion. Stacy would hold on to her sister's flipper as tight as possible.

Finally, Kowalski spotted the machine he was searching for. The Chronotron. He had rebuilt it several years ago, feeling that he would need it. And he needed it now.

"Kowalski, are you mad? We can't send them back in time!" his lover wailed. Kowalski grabbed the other's flipper, determination in his eyes.

"We have to. If we don't, they may not survive. We can send them to Manfredi and Johnson. We'll also send a note, telling them to take care of Karen and Stacy" Kowalski stated, having figured it out on the way over.

"And what if they meet the past us?" his mate retorted, crossing his arms. Kowalski stepped towards the machine.

"That will not be a problem. Actually, I believe it may even stop this war from happening. And if we don't do this, they'll probably die sometime or another. Is that what you want?" the genius asked, starting to turn on the machine. His lover sighed, knowing he was right. They had no choice.

"Karen, Stacy. Come over here" Kowalski called to the two young penguins. They waddled to him, eyes filled with wonder.

"What is it daddy?" Stacy asked, her usual cheery voice. Karen whimpered as she heard a gunfire from somewhere nearby.

"You two are going to go through this portal. You will be in front of an igloo, and I want you to knock on the door, and when someone opens up, you will ask if you can speak to Manfredi or Johnson. Okay?" Kowalski instructed, making sure to go slow.

Stacy nodded, confusion lining her blue eyes.

"But daddy, aren't you coming?" she asked. Kowalski shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid not. You will take this note and give it to Manfredi or Johnson when you meet them. Okay?" he instructed, handing Stacy the already prepared note. Stacy nodded sadly.

"But why won't you come?" she pressed. Kowalski sighed.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But if we go, something bad will happen. But I promise that me and father will always love you" he said. His mate came behind him and nodded.

"Okay... Bye, daddy. Bye, father. Come on, Karen" Stacy said, taking her sister's flipper and leading her to the portal. She cast one saddened glance to Kowalski and his mate, before jumping into the portal, taking Karen with her.

**Okay! I hope people will review, so... Review! XD And who do you think Kowalski's mate is?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm sorry for not updating. But I'm here now! ;)**

**If I owned PoM, would I really waste my time here when I could make it real?**

_Present Day_

Karen grinned at Stacy. Today was her sister's twentieth birthday.

"I can't believe it..." Karen muttered. Stacy nodded, before remembering something.

"Hey, didn't Manfredi and Johnson leave us a box? You know, one that we're supposed to open once I'm twenty?" Stacy pointed out. Karen lit up in realization.

"Oh yeah! I'll get it!" she said, already getting up. She darted to the other side of the igloo. She opened a small door on the floor, and pulled out a box before running back to her sister.

"Okay... I wonder what they left" Stacy whispered. Karen shrugged. They lifted the lid.

Inside the box, was a note. Stacy picked it up and read it aloud.

"'Dear children. We do not know if you will remember by now or not, but you are children from the future'" she began.

"I knew that" Karen interrupted. Stacy nodded.

"'Your father, Kowalski sent you back in time to save you from being killed in World War 3. He just got shipped off to the Central Park Zoo. Because we knew you would eventually want to meet your father, and his mate, whom we do not know the name of, we decided to let you know. However, we knew you wouldn't understand while you were young. We had to wait, at least until Karen was 18 and Stacy was 20. But we also guessed we wouldn't be around that long. So we had to leave this note. The Central Park Zoo is far, however if you hang around outside often then you should be able to get shipped off like he did. Signed, Manfredi and Johnson'" Stacy finally finished.

"Wow... I was too young to understand at the time... But I guess the reason Dad sent us to this time, was so that we could live" Karen muttered. She managed to smile, despite the tears in her eyes.

"I guess we have to try and get caught..." Stacy muttered. Karen nodded.

...

It didn't take that long. They actually got lucky and it only took like ten minutes, as there was a man there looking for animals to take to the zoo.

...

Meanwhile, at the penguin habitat.

Kowalski was busy on Alice's computer, trying to upgrade their food supply. When he noticed something on the agenda.

"NEWTON'S KNICKERS!" he shouted, running out the door and sliding all the way back to the habitat.

"Kowalski, calm down man!" Skipper ordered. Kowalski paid no attention, still running around like a mad man.

"K'walski, what's the matter?" Private inquired, obviously worried. Though he still sat in front of the TV, not bothering to get up.

"What's the matter? What's the MATTER!" Kowalski shouted. He finally came to a stop, breathing heavily.

"There are two new penguins coming in! Both FEMALE!" Kowalski cried, burying his face in his flippers.

"What! Are you kidding! Two new female penguins! I won't allow it!" Skipper screeched, obviously not happy with this news.

"Skipper, there's nothing we can do..." Kowalski muttered, slouching.

They heard a crane, and headed topside. They saw a crate being lowered into their habitat...

**Okay! Now, I want you to review! I intended to toss in what Karen and Stacy look like, but I thought it would give away who Kowalski's mate is. :/ Oh well...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Now, in this chapter you should find out who Kowalski's mate is! Most of you got it correct. Now, on to the fic!**

**I do not own PoM.**

Skipper watched as the crate descended into the habitat, a grimace on his face.

As soon as it hit the ground, the crate flung open, revealing two female penguins. They took a moment to adjust to the light, before seeing the four males in front of them.

The two females rushed forward, latching themselves onto Kowalski.

"DADDY!" they cried, leaving the males confused. Kowalski managed to pry the females off of him.

"D-Daddy?" he stuttered, not able to remember doing anything like... THAT to a female.

Realizing their mistake, the girls stepped back.

"Sorry. My name is Karen, and this is my older sister, Stacy... We're your children... from the future" the shorter lady explained softly.

This only served to rile up the penguins, as they had dealt with time travel before.

"You're... You're..." Kowalski babbled, but was unable to continue.

"How! HOW!" Skipper cried. Stacy flinched, but replied nonetheless.

"We're as shocked as you. We never expected to be able to find our dad" she informed.

"I never knew you had kids!" Private exclaimed, clapping his flippers together in excitement.

"I don't!" Kowalski groaned. He turned to Stacy and Karen then, crossing his flippers.

"Who's the mother?" he asked. Karen smiled uneasily.

"Well, we don't have a _mother._ Our 'mother' is a male. But we don't know his name..." she explained, looking rather nervous.

Meanwhile, Stacy was staring at Skipper with fascination in her eyes. Not the loving fascination, more like she had seen him before...

Then it clicked.

"Karen, look at him" she ordered the younger, pointing at Skipper. She graciously complied.

"So?" Karen asked, not seeing anything.

"Doesn't he look... familiar?" Stacy pointed out. Karen looked closer, and her eyes sprung open.

"What's your name?" Stacy asked, Karen was in too big of a shock to say much of anything.

"Skipper..." the leader said, almost unsure of where this was going.

"Skipper... You're our other father" Stacy whispered.

**There ya go! Now ya know! Hehehe, that rhymed. Anyway, to those who got it correct... You really don't get a prize. But you DO get a sense of accomplishment! Congratz!**


End file.
